I'll Be There I Promise
by soundandtaste
Summary: A Hoennshipping fanfiction with action, love, adventure and humor. Other chapters will be posted soon. Almost finished.
1. Chapter 1: Start!

I'll Be There…Promise.

Okay! This is my first fanfic ever…and I thank you if ever you read this 1st chapter…I hope you enjoy this…it's Hoennshipping. My favorite Pokemon couple…Well…on with the fic…!

Chapter 1…

The 1st Day I met you.

A girl with chestnut-brown hair and sapphire eyes sat by a huge box in a dark moving truck. She was May Maple…daughter of the very famous gym leader, Norman. May hated always moving…since she didn't get any chance to make friends and actually hang out with them. How she hoped that this time she'd make a new friend and hopefully hang out with him/her.

Her thoughts were ruined by her mom who opened the door of the moving truck. May was lucky that nothing smashed her or something. May stood up and walked outside the truck. She started to stretch around. Moving from Johto-Hoenn is really hard.

"Welcome May! This is our new house!"

Mrs. Maple said as she opened the door and let May enter the house. Inside, the Machoke were fixing their stuff around. She hated the way those Machoke drove during the whole trip…they always stopped and moved and drove on rocks and stuff…when there was a nice road!

"I hope they arrange stuff better than they drive…"

May muttered. Her mom just ignored the statement and carried on giving her a trip of the house. May just followed her to the 2nd floor…where her room was.

"Here's your new room May!"

"Whoa! Thanks a lot mom!"

"No problem dear…oh yes! Your father gave you a clock. You should go set it to the right time."

"Okay."

May said as she looked around. Her stuff were all there and hopefully nothing was broken and lost. She stared at the clock hung up on the wall. She took it down and set it to the right time. Then she placed it back on the wall and looked at it for a moment.

"Hardly anything special…eh, Dad? It's just a clock…"

Then May gave out a small laugh. She walked down the stairs and took a quick look at the living room. The Machoke weren't done unpacking yet…and so she decided to take a quick walk around town. She opened the door…and got outside.

The moving truck was parked by a tree beside her new home. She hadn't noticed the house next door…so she walked over the pavement and came to the house. She tried to knock on the door and a soft voice was heard from inside. The door opened to reveal a woman with grayish white hair and ruby eyes.

(A.N. okay…that was Brendan's mom but I wanted Brendan to get his hair and his eyes from someone so I made it his mom…)

"G-Good afternoon ma'am…I'm May Maple…and we just moved in next door."

"Ah…you're May…nice to meet you. Oh! Your mother came by earlier…she dropped off a plate of gelatin…"

"Oh yeah…she does that all the time…when we move…"

"oh and…we have a son about your age…he's upstairs. You should go introduce yourself!"

"really?! Okay…!"

May said with a wide smile on her face. She walked inside the house and went straight for the staircase. Then she came to a stop by a door and knocked. She heard a voice say…

"Come in."

And she opened the door. The door…well, it opened and Brendan was there sitting by his PC in relaxation…that is when May entered the room…all of a sudden he stood up straight.

"Uhh…h-hi…"

"Hi…I'm May Maple…we just moved in you see and your mom told me to introduce myself to you…"

"I-I'm Brendan…Brendan Birch…"

"Nice to meet you…Brendan…"

May said as she shook hands with Brendan. She felt herself blush as she touched his hand…she was looking at the floor just so that he couldn't see her blushing. But he did so too.

'Oh My God…there's a GIRL in my room…not just any girl…a _pretty hot _girl…'

Brendan was thinking…but they were shaking hands for too long. So they had to let go soon…

"I uh…damn…I have to go…see ya May!"

Brendan said in a total rush. He left May there who only gave a small wave…but mostly…he left May there with a love struck face on…

That was my 1st chapter…I hope ya liked it…BTW this is only some kind of flashback chapter…you know…just to show how they 1st met and stuff. My next chapter's going to be about the present or however you explain it…well anyway…please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: I was wondering

Hi guys! Thanks for the review, Shippostail…and to everyone who put my fic in their favs, thank you so much! I'm really happy! I appreciate it all!

Here's my 2nd chapter, it's in the "present mode" since I told you guys that the last chapter was in the "flashback mode." I made it like that cause I wanted you guys to get the drift of this chapter. And in the summary there's something about a problem, right? Well, that comes later in the story…maybe in chapter 3? And oh…uhh…you'll also find out soon enough why the title to this fic's "I'll be there…I promise…" okay, enough with me talking…here's the chapter!

Chapter 2…

I was wondering…

A boy with silver hair and ruby red eyes sat behind a huge rock in his hometown. It was frankly peaceful…that was until he heard a door close from the house in front of the rock he was hiding behind. He stood up straight and took a quick look at who came out from the house…it was a girl with shoulder-length hair that were chestnut-brown in color and beautiful sapphire eyes. He blushed at the sight and took something from the grass. It was a bouquet of assorted flowers…

'Am I really going to do this?'

Brendan thought as he looked at the flowers that were now being crushed by his nervousness.

'what if…what if…'

he thought harder and harder as he sat behind the rock again.

'i…I can't do this…'

Brendan gave a deep breath and tried to relax. Then he felt somebody's presence around him…it seemed to startle him as the person tried to talk to him.

"Hey Brendan! What'cha doin'?"

there was the voice…her words melted in his ears…he felt himself blush slightly…he tried to look around. A girl with chestnut-brown hair and sapphire eyes was staring at him with a confused look plastered on her face.

"Brendan...what're you doing there?"

"Uhh…"

He said as he just gave the flowers to her without saying a word. She took them and sniffed them a bit. Then he blushed more as she looked at him.

"What's this for?"

"Uhh…I was just wondering…if you'd…"

"You'd what?"

May said finally catching on to Brendan.

"If you'd…you know…if you have the time…"

"time for what?"

"Time for…uh…I was wondering if…you'd like to…hang out with me…that is…if…if you have the time…"

"Like a…uhh…a date…?"

"Yes...no...yes...no...yes...no...uhh...YES...I mean...yes...yes...!!"

May blushed as she heard Brendan's statement. Brendan sat there again thinking deeply…

'what if…she doesn't feel the same way? If I just ruined our friendship? Aw man…I'm such an idiot…'

"I'd love to!"

May said happily…Brendan couldn't believe his ears.

"YOU WOULD?! THAT'S GREAT!!!"

Brendan said with a wide smile on his face. Then he realized how he answered May's approval…

"i…I mean…that's great!"

May just laughed at how Brendan acted.

"Uhh…where and what time?"

"What about the Slateport beach at around 3:00 in the afternoon?"

"Great. See ya there!!!"

May said as she left Brendan and skipped merrily back into her house. It was getting dark but Brendan was too lost in his happiness to stand up from his position. He lay back on the grass with a goofy smile on.

"she…said…YES!!!"

Brendan said almost as loud as an Exploud's battle cry. Then he decided to go home. He stood up and walked into his house…

Well, that's my chapter! Sorry if it's kinda short…I had a lot of fun writing this…I got some inspiration and ideas from my cousin who asked a girl out…heheh…

Well, hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Oh and please R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Plans and Preparation

Whee! I got new reviews! Thanks Kyuubi Madness and Baronfly and May and Dawn are the best for your reviews! I finally got chapter 3 up! You see, I was reviewing my own work when I noticed a mistake I made… …but then I got a great idea for this chapter…

Well, time for chapter 3! Thanks again guys!!!

Chapter 3…

Plans and Preparation

The next day, Brendan was still thinking about the date he arranged with May. He was thinking deeply 'cause he didn't want anything to go wrong…he wanted that day to be perfect…and then he thought…

'Day…'

His eyes grew wide at the word that came up on his head. That's right…he forgot something. How was the date going to happen if May didn't know when they were supposed to go to Slateport for the date? At that he ran out of his house and walked straight to the house next door…May's house.

'I knew I would forget something…nice going Birch…'

He said as he got lost in his thoughts. Then he bumped into somebody. He stood up and brushed himself…then he looked at the person he bumped in to.

"May…uhh…listen…there's a…thing…I forgot…"

"The day?"

"Yes…you see…I was too…caught up thinking about the date…that I forgot to tell you when it…actually is going to…uhh…happen…"

"Yeah…well…I left too early that I didn't get the chance to ask you…"

"So…uhh…what about tomorrow?"

(A.N. in their world it's Friday right now…)

"Okay…see ya there…"

May smiled as she gave Brendan a small wave and walked towards her house. Brendan stood there again, absentmindedly. Then he started thinking…again.

'Wait…I'd better go to Lilycove to get me something new…and special…'

He said as he threw a Pokeball in the air.

"Go Skarmory!!"

A blue light flashed and a silver Pokemon came out. He got on it and instructed it to fly to Lilycove…it flapped it's wings and pretty soon they were flying.

Minutes later they got to Lilycove. Brendan returned his Skarmory and walked into the humungous department store. He looked around and moments later he got out of the store with a paper bag in hand…and a gift with a blue wrapper and marine laces.

'Let's hope that May would like this…'

He said as he released his Skarmory yet again and flew back home safely…just in time for dinner too…meanwhile, May already got everything ready.

'It's a good thing I had this here…and Brendan hasn't seen it yet…I think…'

May said as she took out a collared red dress with Pokeball-shaped pockets and black shorts. She already had a green bandana identical to the one she's wearing now and red rubber shoes that went perfectly with the outfit.

'Nah…I haven't wore this yet…'

She thought as she hung it up again and fell backwards on her bed. Blaziken suddenly got out of her Pokeball and looked at May suspiciously.

"Blaziken…have I told you yet…?"

"Ken…?" (What?)

"Brendan asked me out yesterday…"

"Blazi…ken…" (And then what?)

"I accepted it but then…now I'm nervous…I mean…what if…what if he doesn't…"

"Blaziken?" (Feel the same way?)

"Yes…"

"Blazi…blazi…ken" (then why would he ask you out?)

"I dunno! Maybe it's just to tell me something crucial or something!"

"Blaz…ken?" (Something crucial?)

"Yes! Oh never mind…let's just see what happens tomorrow…"

May said as she commanded Blaziken to return to her Pokeball. Of course she obeyed her master. It was around dinner time…her mom called her downstairs to have dinner. She stood up from her bed and walked down the stairs…later after she finished her dinner; she got back to her room and changed her clothes. Then she went to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day…

Well, that was my 3rd chapter! Do you like it? Please tell me in your reviews…oh and please R&R!!! It will really be appreciated!!! oh and the thing I said about the problem…it wasn't in this chapter…hm…I don't know which chapter exactly but…it'll happen…


	4. Chapter 4: But it started out so great

I'm so glad that people like my story!! This is my 4th chapter. I don't think that chapter 3 was that good…I hope that this chapter would be any better. Anyway, thanks again you guys for your reviews!!!

Chapter 4…

But it started out so great…

Brendan ran out of his house. He woke up late today, and the time was 2:15. He sent out his Skarmory and instructed it to fly to Slateport ASAP…

"Skarmory I need to get to the Slateport beach!"

"Skarmory! Skar, skar!" (No prob! I'll get you there in super speed!)

"S-super speed?"

Brendan said unsurely as his Skarmory gave him a wink and flew. Before he knew it they were at the Slateport beach at exactly 3:00 and May was already there waiting for him. She was wearing a red collared dress with Pokeball-shaped pockets and a green bandana was wrapped around her head. She was also wearing red rubber shoes and black socks…for short, she looked beautiful.

"Y-you look beautiful…"

"Uhh…what'd you say?"

May asked Brendan. When he realized what he just said the both of them just flushed.

-----mAy'S pOv-----

Oh God what did he just say…why did he say that?! Why am I acting like this?! He looks so cute in that new outfit…

(A.N. Brendan's wearing a green head band/sweat band, a collared shirt, layered pants or something, and green rubber shoes with red fingerless gloves.)

wait! He looks good in almost everything he wears…but today…oh he looks extra good…

"May…uhh…where do you wanna go now?"

"Oh! I uhh…can we go to Evergrande? There's something there I wanna see…"

"Oh…okay…go Skarmory!"

Brendan said as he threw his Skarmory's Pokeball…actually I really want to go to…Evergrande…for the reason that…there are Luvdisc in the Evergrande falls…and it's so beautiful there…and considering the data of the Luvdisc…blush I can't believe I'm going to do this…! Well, I told him already…no going back now.

-----eNd Of PoV-----

'I wonder why May wants to go to Evergrande…'

Brendan said as he helped May up his Skarmory and they flew to Evergrande.

(A.N. uhh…Skarmory usually don't fit 2 people but here it can… )

A bit later they arrived at Evergrande. Brendan got off and extended his arm to May. She took it and jumped off the Skarmory. In the process, she tripped on a rock and landed atop of Brendan…thus making it a really awkward position for them…

"Sorry Brendan…I…I'm such a klutz…"

May blushed as she immediately stood up and looked at Brendan who lay on the grass blushing furiously.

"I…it's okay, May. At least no one got hurt."

Brendan answered as he asked his Skarmory to return. May looked around while Brendan brushed the dirt off his clothes. She saw the way to the waterfalls and…

"Brendan! Let's go over there!"

She pointed to a tree that stood right next to the falls. She plopped on the grass under the tree and looked below. They were high up. But it was a beautiful spot where you can just spend an afternoon…mostly with someone special…

"Isn't it wonderful here, Brendan?"

May stated as she rested her head on Brendan's shoulder.

'She's got her head on my shoulder…SHE'S GOT HER HEAD ON MY SHOULDER!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!!!!'

Brendan panicked. He attempted to wrap an arm around her…but he tried to avert his gaze. He was blushing like crazy but what he didn't know was that May was too. Then a splash was heard from the water. They leaned by the water's edge to see what it was. And just May's luck…her plan was working. It was a Luvdisc. May reached out her hand onto the water, so did Brendan...until their hands touched.

"M-May…I…"

Brendan started looking at their hands touching in the water. He suddenly looked into her sapphire eyes.

-----bReNdAn'S pOv-----

What am I supposed to do now?! Don't tell me it's time to…confess…but what if she rejects me?! What if we don't talk to each other because of me?! I don't know what to do!!! Crap…why did I have to start saying that?! I have to do it!!! But I'm not ready!!! Aw hell this is…the toughest decision I have to make…!

I have…I have to…do…it…

"May I uhh…"

There I go starting it…_again_…I'm such an idiot…!

But…May…put a finger on my lips…I hate blushing so much…but what was I supposed to do?! She leaned in closer…this might be the best day of my life!!!

-----eNd PoV-----

Slowly, the space between them disappeared. But before "it" could happen, a loud boom was heard and smoke appeared everywhere.

"Brendan!!!"

May almost screamed her head off. She felt like she was being carried away by somebody. She couldn't see a thing through the thick layer of smoke.

"May!!! Where are you?!!!"

Brendan yelled…but there came no answer from May. Minutes later the smoke cleared off and there was nothing left…Brendan sat back by the tree's roots and looked up at the sky.

'This is…like…hell…'

He thought. He rested his hand on the green grass…or so he thought. He felt something like paper. He grabbed it and unfolded the piece of paper in his hand. The letters were cut out from newspaper. He looked at it and read what it said.

"We got your girlfriend. If you want her back bring me one million dollars in twenty four hours. Leave the money by the oak tree in front of the Pokemon center in Petalburg…or else…"

Brendan thought a while…

'One million dollars?! Where am I supposed to get that kind of money?!!'

Then his thoughts ended up with May again. He didn't want to know the "or else" that would happen if he didn't get the money. But how was he going to get the money in just 24 hours?! Well, that was the fact that he didn't know. If he told his parents they would kill him…and if he told May's parents…they're going to kill him more…he didn't know what to do now.

Okay! That was my 4th chapter! I figured since the last chapter (chapter 3) wasn't so interesting, I would put in chapter 4. Poor Brendan! What would he do now? Well, anyways, please R&R…

mAyAkO-sAn signing out!


	5. Chapter 5: Help and the Plan

Okay! Here's my 5th chapter! Thanks again May and Dawn are the best! Now I have more motivation to continue this story! I'm flattered that you like this story! oh and…uhh…I never meant for that last chapter to make anyone cry…heheh…well, May and Dawn are the best, you're really nice…thanks for reviewing on my story! You know what?! You rock too!

Well, this is a Brendan POV-type chapter. Oh! And my characters would show up in this chapter. I hope you don't mind that. Oh and…please tell me if I got something wrong with this chapter…I wrote it on some paper since my brother won't let me use the computer…now…time for the chapter!!!

Chapter 5…

Help and the Plan.

What was I supposed to do?! Damn it!!! I'm the unluckiest guy in the world! Got the girl I really like…or might even love kidnapped…got no ransom money for her…I hate my life!!!

Bump

What the?!

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

A girl with flowing black hair and sparkling ruby eyes said as she picked up a cardboard box she dropped. It had a label with writings on it.

"Nah…it's okay."

"I'd better get going. I need to deliver this package to Mr. Briney…all the way in Petalburg…"

And then it hit me…the Petalburg PC. My thoughts seemed to end up with May again. No matter what I do…my thoughts always end up with her…

"Something wrong?"

"Ah…no…nothing's wrong…"

I said plainly.

"Oh…oh! How rude of me! Hi. I'm Mayako Asuka."

(A.N. this is Mayako. She's my character. My username's based on her…heheh…)

She said as she took out a hand.

"I'm Brendan Birch."

I said as I shook her hand and let go immediately. I remembered how me and May first met…

"I'd better get going Brendan. See ya!"

She answered. She took out a Pokeball and released an Altaria.

"Altaria! Fly to Petalburg!"

"Alt!" (Okay!)

The Altaria answered her trainer…later, they flew away. Which left me there again to think of what I'm supposed to do next. Moments later, I decided to fly to Petalburg to see what I could do. It was getting dark pretty fast, and a little later I reached the Petalburg PC. I saw that tree I was supposed to leave the ransom money in. and then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just what I needed. A cry for help. There was nothing else that I could do but save that person. Here I am thinking on helping somebody…when I can't even help myself…

I ran to the source of the scream. It was Mayako…that chick I saw earlier. She was being uhh…how do you explain it? Uhh…attacked or something by a group of guys.

"Come on babe…let's go over to my place…"

"Aaaaah! Nooo! Help!!!"

She scram again. Those guys got closer to her. Am I really going to get myself in this?

"If there's one thing I hate like kidnappers…it's some guys ganging up on a girl."

Ugh…here I am again! Getting myself into other people's problems! I can't even solve my own problems…

"Oh look! It's the "hero!" what're you going to do, hero man? Throw a rock at us?!"

One guy laughed as he looked at me. Now it was personal. That dude was mocking me…but the rock thing was a good idea though…

"Brendan…?!"

"Actually…"

"Huh…?!!!"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do!!!"

I retorted as I threw my Aggron's Great ball into the air. A red light flashed to reveal my Aggron.

"Aggron! Rock Smash!"

I instructed him and he, of course, followed me. Aggron Rock Smashed those guys and we left them there…covered with mountains of rocks and Mayako in total shock. Hey…those guys aren't dead. Just unconscious. Well, Mayako ran over to me and…

"Brendan that was awesome!"

"That…that was nothing."

"Well, I delivered Mr. Briney's package…so I got nothing more to do. I should think of a way to repay you…!"

She said beaming me a smile.

"No…you don't really need to."

"But I insist!!!"

"Oh alright…"

"I know! You seemed as gloomy as a gloom earlier today. What's the matter? Got a problem? You know that talking about your problems makes everything much better. And if you have a problem…maybe I could help you solve it…!"

I thought for a short while. And then I started thinking…hey, I should give her a shot. But what was I supposed to say? I got it…but I'm afraid that May might kill me for saying this…oh well…

"It's my girlfriend you see…"

"You broke up or something?"

"No…what makes you think that?"

"Well…cause almost all the guys I know who talk about their girlfriends all say they broke up…"

"Well…do you wanna hear it or not?"

"Of course I do! I wanna thank you, remember!"

"Okay…well…she's been…"

"What happened?!"

"She's been kidnapped…"

"That's so awful!!! How are you supposed to get her back then?!"

"There was a note…here…"

I said as I handed her the note folded up inside my pocket.

"One million dollars?!"

"Yeah. And the worst part is that I don't know where I'm supposed to get the money!!!"

She looked some more at the paper in her hand. Then she gave a bright smile…like she knew a solution to my problem that felt like hell…

"What are you smiling all about?! This isn't time for a cheer-up session…besides…it won't work."

I said straightly. But she was still smiling goofily.

"Brendan! I have a plan!!!"

"What?! It's not like…you're super rich and you wouldn't mind giving me a million dollars…"

"…actually…"

"What?! Don't tell me… you're super rich and you wouldn't mind giving me a million dollars…"

"No! Are you crazy?!"

"I thought so…that was just too good to be true."

"I can _lend_ you the money."

"Oh and how am I supposed to pay you back?!"

"You don't have to pay me back! I got a genius plan!"

"Let me hear it!!!"

I said…I listened to her plan carefully and thought it out…it was a great plan. We made some arrangements and met up with some of Mayako's friends…Kaede, Kanaye, and Ivan…that Ivan dude didn't really like his other name…well…anyways! We were set! We positioned ourselves in front of the tree…

That was my 5th chapter! Hope you guys like it! Your opinion is always respected, and, please R&R!!!

Katreena (mAyAkO-sAn) signing out!


	6. Chapter 6: You Kept It

Finally! An update! Yo people! this is my next chapter…I hope that you guys enjoy this one…Though, I'm kinda sorry for ol' Bread-Head…oh, and thanks for your review again, May and Dawn are the best!

Well, here goes!

Chapter 6…

You Kept It...

They were ready to see if May's kidnapper would show up by the tree. They were positioned…like ninjas looking at the opponent…with the opponent not knowing. Then some shady guy walked over to the PC's side. They were sure that he could be May's kidnapper.

'This might be May's kidnapper…'

Brendan thought as he looked at the man with a long, dark coat. He looked very suspicious…but why did he dress that way, if he knew that he looked suspicious? This made Brendan think…and think…and think some more. But then a small boy came over to him.

"Daddy!"

"Hello son…"

Brendan heard. He probably mistook the guy. He took off his coat and put it on the young boy. He was wearing a full suit underneath.

"Are you ready for the big day?"

a woman wearing a red dress said.

(A.N. the guy probably scheduled a date with his wife for their anniversary or something and their son came to help out. The guy wore the coat to keep his suit clean…)

Brendan felt kinda hopeless now. He was hiding behind a bush with Mayako. She tried to set her eyes on the tree, and only the tree. Brendan just leaned by the bush feeling like all hope was lost.

"Hey Brendan-kun…cheer up…"

Mayako said, still looking at the tree. Nobody was there now. She tried her hardest to cheer Brendan up.

"We'll find that kidnapper…soon…"

she said, a tinge of hope in her voice.

"Forget it Mayako…nothing's going to go as you've planned…"

Brendan said, completely giving up…until…

"Hey Brendan…! There's a guy there…he's looking at the tree…!"

Mayako said hopefully. Then she got a call from Kaede.

"Mayako, we think we got the guy…"

"Is he that guy in front of the tree?"

"Yes…"

"He's the guy we think is the kidnapper as well."

Mayako whispered into the Pokenav. Brendan perked up a little, trying not to loose the guy. She hung up on the Pokenav and started looking in Brendan's direction.

"Brendan…are you happy…that we got the guy?"

"Of course I am…!"

Brendan said, excited about getting to see May again.

"I thought so…"

Mayako whispered as she giggled. The guy suddenly ran away with the case of money with him!!!

"Crap! He's getting away!"

Mayako said looking at the guy who was now running for his life.

"Not without his part of the deal!!!"

Brendan said furious. He threw a Pokeball in the air, and it released Swampert, his most trusted Pokemon.

"Swampert!!! Block that guy's way!!!"

"Swam!" (Okay!)

Swampert agreed, running as fast as he can until he had reached the place where the guy was headed. Then blocked his way. He just cursed looking for a way to get out of the situation, but whatever he did, Swampert just blocked him…then Brendan ran over to them and touched the guy by his shoulders…there was no way out.

"It's over buddy…where's May…?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Of course you know!"

"Alright! I'll talk!"

"Just tell us where she is…"

"…and why you did it…"

Mayako added…looking at the guy with her ruby eyes.

"I…I did it for the money…"

"Why'd you need the money?"

"I needed it…for an…operation…"

"An operation?"

Mayako's voice softened. She felt like she understood what the guy was going through.

"Who needs it?"

"My…wife…she has a new disease you see…the kind that could…kill her…if the disease didn't have much action on it right away…I need it for operations…and medicine for her…"

"Brendan, let go of the guy…I guess he hasn't harmed May…_yet_…"

"And I wasn't going to hurt her!!! I just needed the ransom money, and that's all!!!"

"Alright…but if you harmed a hair on May's head…I'll…"

"Calm down dude…"

Mayako said kinda jokingly. She pat Brendan's back and looked at the guy, who was trembling with fear. Then Kaede, Kanaye and Ivan ran over to them.

"Is this the guy?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey…where'd you hide May, dude?"

"i…in a huge tree…in the woods…you…wouldn't…miss…it…"

"Man…what is up with you and trees?!"

Ivan said looking at the guy who calmed down, and was now sitting on the floor.

"Never mind that, Ivan. Brendan, you should go look for May! We'll be right here if you need us!"

Mayako suggested. Brendan nodded and ran into the forest. He had a huge smile on his face…what a goof…so excited about seeing May…but it's really sweet…

Later, Brendan reached the entrance to the woods, with Swampert tagging along, just in case something happens. Moments later, he found the huge tree that the guy told them about…and man, was it huge.

"D-damn…it's…humungous…"

Brendan told his Swampert. He thought of ways to get to the top…he saw that that tree was the perfect place to have a secret base. Then he instructed his Swampert to return…he released his Skarmory.

"Skarmory! You think you can get me up there?"

"Skar!" (Of course!)

Skarmory responded. Brendan got on his back and it flew to the top…until they finally got to an opening…

"That's enough! Skarmory, return!"

without a word, Skarmory returned to his Pokeball. Brendan stepped on the floorboards of the base. Cushions, dolls, mats and posters surrounded him. All in all, it was a pretty big base. But it looked like it was decorated by a girl. He thought it probably was the guy's wife that decorated the place. He went over to a cabinet that kept on shaking…he felt something in his gut saying that it was May. Lucky guess…

"May!"

"B-Brendan…?"

May said soft as Brendan picked her up. She looked at Brendan weakly. She was injured a bit…

"you remember…your promise…?"

she asked him.

"p-promise…?"

"yeah…"

"Oh…I remember now…"

_Flashback!_

"_AAAAH!!! Help me!!!"_

_She scram. She was being chased by a pack of Poochyena. Along with Prof. Birch…they were being chased, and they didn't like it a bit…_

"_What did you do Professor?!"_

"_I…just keep running!!!"_

"_HELP!!!"_

_She scram again. She was getting tired of running…but if she stopped she would have become Poochyena food for good. Then the sound of footsteps could be heard. a silver-haired boy with ruby red eyes came from the tall grass…looking at the two being chased by a pack of Poochyena._

"_What the hell did you guys do?!"_

"_Don't ask me! ask your dad!"_

"_just help us!"_

"_Alright…whatever…"_

_He said taking a Pokeball from his belt. He threw it in the air stylishly._

"_Go Mudkip!"_

"_Mudkip!" (Battle Cry)_

"_Mudkip, Water Gun them one by one!"_

"_Mud!" (Okay!)_

_they were still running…but each time Mudkip placed an attack, the Poochyena slowly fled…until there was one left…and It was still chasing them._

"_Mudkip! Get that one!"_

_Brendan said, his Mudkip following…making the last Poochyena flee. May and Professor Birch sat on the grass…panting and gasping for breath. May looked at Brendan who extended an arm towards her. She placed her hand on his and stood up._

"_Thanks Brendan."_

"_No problem."_

"_That was amazing Brendan!"_

"_Thanks dad…"_

"_You two have the potential to become very skilled trainers!"_

"_m-me?"  
_

"_Yes, you May."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you helped me with the Poochyena earlier. You knocked it out and the others just…came."_

"_oh…that…"_

"_Anyway, I think you two should travel together."_

"_Uhh…if my mom agrees…"_

"_no worries. I already took it up with them earlier."_

"_Cool. Then, okay…but I don't have a Pokemon yet…and other trainer stuff…"_

"_Here…"_

_The professor said, handing May some items she could use…and a Torchic._

"_Thanks Professor!"_

"_Go now!"_

"_Going!!!"_

_Brendan said in a hurry, pulling May by the arm. When the Professor was out of sight, they stopped to rest for a while._

"_Brendan…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_The way you battled earlier…it was cool…"_

"_Uhh…ya really think so?"_

"_Uh-huh…"_

"_well…I guess I've kinda grown to be Mudkip's trainer…"_

"_you were there…hey Brendan…promise me something…as friends…?"_

"_Okay, what?"_

"_Promise me you'll always be there…when I need you…"_

"_I'll be there…I promise…"_

_end flashback!_

"I'm a guy. We're supposed to keep the promises we've made."

Brendan said as May nodded a bit.

"Thank-you Brendan."

Hey! You like it? Uhh…what do ya think I should improve or something? Well, the next chapter will be another problem for them! I guess this chapter shows ya why the title of this story is "I'll Be There…I Promise." I hope you understand…

Well, I gotta go.

Katreena (mAyAkO-sAn) signing out!


	7. Chapter 7: Your Body And Blood

Whew. Hey guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing and stuffs. I felt bad about leaving my story to just inhale those ashes and stuff that I wanted to update on this one. it's been a long time since I've tackled this, and here I am going on it again! Only with bigger and better ideas and a better story format! Hooraaaaaayyy…claps for Mayako-san! Weeee…haha. Well, on with this chapter. Man it's been a while. I kinda missed it. How are you guys? Well…

Enough with being chummy and stuff. You can e-mail me. Or you can just tell me while you're reviewing. Haha!

Chapter 7:

Your Body And Blood Are Those That Keep Me Alive.

Brendan rushed May to the nearest hospital. She acquired a couple of injuries and some blood loss that could cause her death. Mayako and the others, specifically Kaede, Kanaye and Ivan followed soon after retrieving Mayako's suitcase of money from the bandit. They also got him arrested of kidnapping. The police came after and then they went to follow Brendan and May to the hospital. May was offered an emergency room since she badly needed the help or else something bad might happen to her that everybody will regret. Especially Brendan.

By that time, May was out cold. Everything went black when they stepped on the grass of Petalburg.

Brendan had been to worried to think about blaming that weird guy with the stupid addiction to trees.

(A.N. Ivan said that in chapter 6. I suggest reading the whole story before this. It's not that long.)

The nurse with lime green hair named Ysabel checked out May's open wounds and there was the appearance of some slight broken bones that can be cured around the period of 3 weeks or so. Brendan was there to bear with her. Nurse Ysabel told him everything that was wrong with May.

"She has some broken bones and severe open wounds. She might be out of the hospital in 3 days given care of her."

She explained with a worried tone in her voice.

"Is she going to be okay, nurse?"

"Yes, she's going to be fine. Once we bandage those open wounds and she'd be given proper treatment…in the matter of 3 days we'll be able to release her from the hospital."

Nurse Ysabel smiled at Brendan, enabling him to have great hope for her survival.

"Thank you Nurse Ysabel…"

"But there might be a slight problem."

"I hate it when there's that word…"but"."

Brendan sighed. As he began to worry again. Then he was able to ask,

"What is it, nurse?"

"She has lost so much blood. She is in need of a blood donor who has the same bloodline and blood type as her."

"Greeeeaaaatttt…where am I going to find that?!"

"Yes. And she needs it immediately."

"Ugh. I'll go figure something out nurse Ysabel. In the meanwhile, please take good care of May for me."

"I'll do my best Mr. Birch."

"Thanks a lot."

Brendan tried to force a smile as the PC doors opened to reveal Mayako and the others about to enter the hospital. Confused with that worried look on Brendan's face, Kaede was able to deduce that something bad just happened.

"What did the nurse say?"

"She said that May was in desperate need of a blood donor with the same bloodline and bloodtype as her immediately. As in right now."

"well, how are you going to get somebody like that?"

"I don't know where the hell am I going to get that! I mean, I don't want to see May end up dying after all that we've been thru!"

"hmmmmm…….May…………………………"

Mayako thought long and hard about the name that sort of rang a bell, when she first heard it from Brendan.

"What about May?"

"I think I know her from somewheres…what's her last name?"

"May…? Uh…it's Maple. She's the daughter of the very famous Norman Maple. Gym leader around here."

"Why don't you get Norman's blood?"

"Because I'm afraid he'll kill me and me and May might be in the same position. You don't know what that dude did to me as soon as me and May arrived Petalburg before…"

"well…what did he do?"

"Never mind. I'm too afraid to answer that question…"

"MAPLE!!! OH YEAH!! NOW I KNOW WHERE I RECOGNIZE HER FROM!!!"

Mayako said in a joyful outburst.

"okay…I'll bite. From where?"

"I saw her name in my family tree once. It was my grade school project before. Mr. Maple's my uncle."

"hhhmmmmmm…tell me…what is your whole name?"

"Uh…Mayako Maple Asuka."

"Your name kinda sounds like May when you take off that "ako" part."

"I know. They said she was born waaaaaayy after me. in like, December. I was born in January 26 but we were born in the same year. They just took off that "ako" part in my name and gave the "may" part to May."

"Cool."

"I think. That's what my grandfather told me."

"heh."

Brendan explained, with an unsure look on his face. He was staring out into a distance that wasn't really there. He was absent-mindedly staring into space, but his mind was still with him, thinking of a solution to May's problem. And then……………………………………..

CLIFFHANGER! 

Haha. Well, it's kind of like the first time I left you guys with a cliffhanger. I should get at least one review before I tell you guys what'll happen next. Haha! This is getting really interesting!

xoxomayako-san


	8. Chapter 8:This Won't Be Your Last Breath

Hello oh wonderful readers.

I have come back from planet I've-been-reading-your-reviews to bring you another chapter of my fic. I would like you all to know that I am from the Philippines. Haha. Sweet. Foreigners like my fic! Haha…well, thank you for flattering me with your reviews. They might seem like just words but they're important.

Anyway, on with the chapter! We can't make our readers waiting! There's something surprising at the end of that cliffhanger I put just a few hours ago! Yeah! Haha…with me, always expect the unexpected.TT

Chapter 8:

This Won't Be Your Last Breath

"why do you look so depressed, Brendan?"

"I don't know if there's a good or bad side to this problem of mine."

"I could donate some of my blood."

"But that wouldn't be enough. It means that if you donate your blood then you'll be the one in need of a donator too."

"oh yeah. I get it. We'll be able to save May but I'll be lost without my blood too."

"yeah…so now what?"

"I don't know. Unless we know some dying dude that we can get blood from. And he has to be at least the same bloodtype and bloodline as me and May…"

"Haha…no…no time for jokes."

Brendan sarcastically retorted, thinking of some way to save both girls without sacrificing one for the other one. Mayako was also deep in thought. She was actually deeper than Brendan that she almost got lost inside her head. Then she felt a surge of courage thru her veins.

"Brendan…"

"What…?"

"I'm willing to sacrifice myself for May's life."

Mayako said nervously. She wasn't actually that sure about what she was about to bring up upon herself, but she felt like she had to do this. May was family to her. And she could remember something in her past that made her want to do this. She just felt like it was important, and she couldn't recall exactly what had happened.

"what?! Are you sure about that?!"

"I'm positive. I feel like I have to do this."

"But Mayako you can't!"

Kaede, Mayako's best friend cried. She couldn't bear the thought of loosing Mayako. Especially after everything they've been thru together. Mayako was like a sister that Kaede never had. She was always there for Kaede no matter what could have happened. Was it all about to end?

"Kaede…"

"Yeah Mayako, you can't!"

Brendan also followed what Kaede said. She couldn't just sacrifice herself for the sake of another person, even if she was already selfless as it was. She was too much of a nice person that nobody could stop her. She was determined to do this, even if she didn't even know what her personal reason for doing this was.

"I can't just leave a poor person to die like that. Even after all that we've worked for just to get her back. Especially since she's a family member and I feel like I have to do this."

"But even if that's your reason, that's no excuse for this much sacrifice."

"Cheer up. I am going to live. Like May. But only for a few hours or minutes I guess."

"A few hours or minutes aren't enough to recover all those times and all those wonderful moments we shared."

Kaede cried, giving Mayako a warm hug. Mayako was touched by this but she was still not convinced to stop the operation of blood transfer. Mayako wanted to do it but they kept on turning her down.

"Kaede, I want to do it. I'm not gonna live forever anyway. Death comes randomly and unexpected. Maybe if I don't give my blood today and May died, I'm gonna die tomorrow. Then I could've just saved May instead of we both died. Think about it."

"You do have a point…but…"

"This is my choice. I've thought about it over already. And I guess I'm sure about it. There's no use for trying to change my mind, guys. I'm gonna miss you all but it'd be better if you just let me be."

"Mayako…"

"Let her, Kaede. If this is what she wants, we'd better give it to her."

Ivan replied with understanding.

"Thanks Ivan."

Mayako smiled, and it could have been her final smile. She entered the PC with the others following her into the Emergency room. They told Nurse Ysabel about her decision while Mayako nervously waited in May's room. And she was waiting for the doctors and stuff to come drain her blood like vampires. Only they use machines and whatevers, and the blood's not going to them. It's going to May. Man was she nervous. She was already loosing her thoughts.

Just then, May started to gain her consciousness. She turned to her left and saw the nervous Mayako thinking deeply. She tried to open her mouth to talk,

"Hey…you're…Mayako…"

"Yeah…and you're May."

"Mayako…it's…been…a…pretty…long…time…"

"I know. I guess maybe 3 or 2 years?"

"Yeah…it…might…be…forever…from…now…i…might…die…here…"

"no you won't. that's why I'm here."

"what…do…you…mean…by…that…?"

"I'm going to donate my blood to you…since we're the same bloodline and bloodtype."

"But…don't…you…think…you're…going…to…die…?"

"I know I'm going to die. But at least I managed to save you."

"I…don't…think…that's…such…a…good…idea…Mayako…"

"Well, what else can I do? I'm going to die eventually. Let's just say that I lived my life happily. Alright? Case closed."

"But…why…do…you…want…to…do…this…?"

"Because I want this…because…all I can explain to you for now is that…this won't be your last breath. I know."

"Alright…but…I'll…miss…you…"

"Won't you all?"

She laughed, as nurse Ysabel entered with a bunch of doctors with her.

"Miss Asuka, are you the blood donor?"

"Yes, I am."

"We'll need you to come with us in the operation room."

"O-okay…I didn't expect it to be the time of my death already but…you can't have everything."

"Quickly, miss. Miss May does not have much time."

"Neither do I."

She frowned, as they left May in her room to cry. Just then, Brendan came into the room. He decided to keep her company while Mayako was in the operation room.

"Hey…you're up."

"Hey…Brendan."

"How are you?"

"I'm…still…feeling…bad…but…it…doubled…when…I…found…out…Mayako…was…going…to…die…for…me…"

"It was her decision. We were trying to stop her but to no avail…she wouldn't even dream of listening to us. Even Kaede tried but nothing seemed to get thru her head."

May frowned at the thought that she just saw Mayako today…and then she's already going to go away again. But this time it was for good. She looked back at what Mayako had told her. And then she just thought,

'I guess it'd be alright…this was her decision. And whatever she wants to do…she can do. I guess we shouldn't get in her way then…'

A tear slid down May's face. Brendan noticed and decided to wipe it for her, since she was too weak to move a muscle.

"Cheer up. She's gonna be happier there, I think. But she's gonna miss us all…"

Brendan encouraged. He also knew quite clearly how May felt. He didn't want his newfound friend to go up and die all of a sudden just to save another person.

"I know that…she…told me…that I should…think that…this…won't be…my last breath…"

"And it won't be. Let's just pray for the best, okay?"

Brendan encouraged. As they patiently waited for the result of Mayako's operation.

I feel so sorry for having to write such an emo piece of work for this chapter. Thanks for reading. And I hope you liked this. I'll be working on my other story again. Then I'll put up a new chapter after I get myself another review. Thanks to those reviewers. I hope you liked this. Well, then…if you're new to reading my stories, please R&R. I want to know what you guys think about it.

xoxomayako-san


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Lover

**I'LL BE THERE…I PROMISE.**

Hey there! Mayako-san's back with a new kick ass chapter for you in store! So hold on to those computer chair thingies cos it's gonna be one hell of a ride! Yeah! Thanks to the reviewers. I made my reviews anonymous as well a while back, so those readers who don't have a account can still review my story. woohoo…thanks to those who'll be reviewing. It's just a little clicking and typing and mouse-moving. Won't do you any harm to move it for a short while, now will it? Good. On with the chapter. Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier, since I was busy with my band and making songs. We're about to compile our songs into one CD then we'll print out some cover and pretend it's our debut album. Hooray. Wish us luck for our first gig.

**Chapter 9**

**Broken Lover**

Mayako was still trapped inside the surgery room. She patiently waited for the doctors and the nurses who would transfer her blood to somebody else. Kind of like a foreign student entering this new foreign school on his first day. May was fast asleep in her room, while Brendan was guarding his landmine valentine.

(A.N. _landmine valentine_ is © Chicosci's Sweet Maria song. I love Chicosci.)

Nurse Ysabel wasn't in sight at the time, and Mayako began to wonder. The other 3 guys were just goofing off like nothing's going to happen to Mayako, except Kaede though. She was so nervous. I think she was even more nervous than Mayako could ever be. She was too concerned about her childhood friend to even think or talk about anything but that.

"Guys…what if…"

"Shut up Kaede. Mayako already told you that it's her choice. We should keep our asses away from the situation as possible. Okay?"

"I'm just gonna miss her so much…"

Kaede sobbed, as Ivan looked at his sister with awe in his expression.

(A.N. yes, Kaede is Ivan's sister.)

"Don't worry. She said she's gonna be okay. We trusted her before. We should trust her now too."

"I guess…Mayako…I'm gonna miss you…"

She was able to utter, as a tear slid down her face like droplets of rain. Kanaye tried to stay silent and Ivan was just looking at his emo little sister. It was around 2 in the morning and none of them has had any rest. Except for Mayako, maybe. She'll be resting forever after this.

_Meanwhile, somewhere kind of far, far away from there…_

Some sort of person or man was seated on a chair with a cup of tea in his hand and a book in his other hand. It was hard to identify his face in the darkness. But we were able to make out a figure of a woman. She stood there with her chest out and she was showing her best poise and whatever. The man looked at her.

"What is happening over there?"

"sir…we were able to contain May Maple. She is on the edge of dying. We thought we couldn't find a blood donor, yet this strange Maple family member, miss Mayako Asuka, showed up. Willing to sacrifice her life for the sake of miss Maple. The use of the ploy kidnapper might have been useless and our efforts to kill her might be of no use."

"I will not accept failure this time. do whatever you can to keep May in her state now. We cannot lose to mere teenagers. We will be mocked by people all over the world!"

"sir…I will do my best."

The woman explained, bowing her head politely, then leaving the dark room…and her boss.

_Back to Mayako and the others…_

Mayako was just carelessly thinking…not minding the time. moments later, nurse Ysabel came in and she was kinda panting in the state. Like she was rushing or something. Mayako didn't put that in mind. It never really entered her vacuum-sealed head anyway.

"Nurse Ysabel…is it time for the operation already?"

"No…not yet, miss. I'm afraid no doctors are available for surgery right now. They're all tending other patients who need surgery."

"But…this hospital was empty last time I checked. The last people who entered were long gone and are probably at home right now with their new baby boy. I was talking to the father a little while earlier…"

Mayako explained, not even having a clue about anything yet…

"Oh…is that so? I must go call a doctor then. Please excuse the hospital for being late with your operation…it couldn't be helped."

"No problem. I'm sure May still has a few hours in her. This operation might take about 30 to 40 minutes, I think. You're just gonna drain blood, anyway."

Mayako smiled at nurse Ysabel as she walked outside the room and went somewhere to the left. Mayako was left there again, looking at her shoes. They were brand new from LDS.

(A.N. LDS is Lilycove Department Store. They don't sell shoes there…but here they do. So no complaining if you can't find any shoes in the Lilycove Department Store. I'm not even sure if that's what they call that giant store in the middle of nowhere.)

'crap…this brand new pair of shoes would be put to waste, then. I bought them only last week…it doesn't even have any dirt stains or whatever on it…and I think this would be around the 3rd time I'm going to use them. What a loss!'

Mayako thought, as a little sweat drop formed on her head…yes, anime style. Then her head wandered over to back home with her mother, Maiyuki Asuka. Her father passed away 5 years ago anyway.

'…my mom's going to kill Kaede for allowing me to do this. Not to mention, I'll miss mom's Tuesday gelatin surprise. They taste like heaven…and that's where I'm going. I think.'

Her head got into another problem. She was too fragile at the moment, that she was only hurting herself with all the self-asked and self-answered questions she threw and shot at herself. She was doing a lot of self-reflection at the time.

(A.N. lots of self words! Ooooooh…)

A little later, after Nurse Ysabel had left Mayako with herself, the lights went off. As in all of the Hospital lights were out. Mayako, being the curious little girl that she was, ran outside of the room she was contained in and rushed for May's room, which was not very far away from where she was last. When she got there, Brendan was looking around with his Pokenav flashing some kind of light from the top. That's how they saw each other in the thick darkness of the night and the loss of electricity in the Hospital. It felt kind of creepy for them to be walking around in an empty Hospital with no lights. Kinda like walking around in Mt. Pyre when you're afraid to even watch Horror Movies.

"What happened!?"

Brendan asked, alarmed. Mayako responded with:

"How the hell am I supposed to know!? I was thinking of gelatin and all of a sudden everything went dark! Explain that loverboy!"

"okay, okay…so you don't know what happened. But how the heck are we going to save May without the help of electronic devices!?"

"dude…you're talking deep. Did you suddenly become a geek?"

"no. I was watching the Discovery Channel before we met. My mom told me I should get smarter…than a Zigzagoon."

"Harsh, dude."

Mayako said, thinking out of track again. She was usually out of track and out of place. Which was kinda weirdly annoying to Brendan. He even forgot what they should really focus about.

"Wait! We don't have the time to keep on chatting like nothing's gonna happen! C'mon! let's think...we have to save May before…before she leaves us!"

Brendan said in a sudden outburst of concern, care, passion and love.

"Okay. Relax. Your girlfriend's not gonna die. Don't expect bloodshed tonight…just expect a war."

"what are you now? A movie script creator?"

"no, just a weird girl about to die unknowingly for a family member. Man…your deep talk is rubbing off on me!"

"enough about the deep talk! I told you that's not important!"

"you started it!"

"okay, this isn't taking us anywhere."

"I got a brilliant idea."

"let's hear it, Einstein."

"What if we just search around for some Doctors or Surgeons, and we can use Electric-type Pokemon to power up the place and continue the surgery?"

"hey…that's not a bad idea at all! Let's do it!"

"I go to the left wing and you go to the right."

"but what about May?"

"Call Kaede and the others. I'm sure they're still sticking around."

"Okay. On it."

"go!"

Mayako said, as she ran towards the left wing of the Hospital and Brendan to the other side. They didn't know what they were about to embark on in that spooky Hospital.

Whew. Cool. So there. You guys probably don't get the part where there's some weird lady form and stuff. Or most of you might catch my drift. I'm really sorry to the ones who have been expecting an earlier Chapter in this story. And thanks for reviewing, reading and putting this crappy ol' story to your favorites. I hope you guys get 50 satisfied or something. Man, I miss writing fanfictions that have lots of fluff in them. And laugh. But especially violence…lots and lots of vi'lence. Okay, so there. Again. Please R&R!

Let's pray for the Violence,

xoxomayako-san


	10. Chapter 10: Planned Holes

**I'LL BE THERE…I PROMISE.**

Hi. It's me, _soundandtaste_. :)

I'm sorry it's been such a long while since my latest chapter. I just thought I'd finish this fic in time for Christmas. It kinda annoys me at how lazy I can be. I'm gonna do my best to finish this for the Holidays, okay? I really apologize for any unwanted suspension of the ending of this fic. Just keep in mind that I'm not gonna forget this fic, so just trust that I'm gonna post chapters no matter what.

**Chapter 10**

**Planned Holes**

"Kaede, call the guys and tell them to look for Doctors sticking around here in the hospital. It's an emergency, there was a power outage." Mayako screeched at the phone, at a loss for breath since she was rummaging through the hospital corridors for any sign of people.

"Okay, Mayako. We'll check on the time-out stations to see which doctors have morning shifts. It's around 1am already." Kaede replied, muffled voices in the background. Mayako shook her head and giggled, slowing her pace down a bit, and thinking the voices were Ivan and Kanaye.

"Mayako, I'm supposed to be in bed sleeping and dreaming right now, but I'm not. You're lucky we love you." She heard Ivan say through the phone. This turned her mood into a lighter one, unloading all her burdens and making her tear up a little bit. A solitary tear slid down her cheek from the side of one of her eyes, which stopped her momentarily.

"Thanks, you guys. I'll pay you back if I can." Mayako whispered into the mouthpiece before she hung up. She turned her eyes to the dark path and checked every room she passed by. The hospital was completely empty by the left wing, and this made her indifference grow. She saw a weak light beam from a corner, and she slowly approached it. And then…

**BUMP!  
**

"Oh! Miss Asuka! I didn't expect to bump into you here in front of the newborn ward. Why are you so far away from Miss Maple's room?" The lime-green haired nurse Ysabel uttered ever so sweetly after their casual bump in front of the psychiatric ward, her flashlight scanning the tiles on the floor.

"But the sign says it's the psychiatric ward, not the newborn ward…" Mayako explained, glancing shortly at the bright red arrow pointing towards the lighted room containing nothing but abandoned hospital beds and nightstands. She could see the sign faintly because of the light vibrating from the flashlight.

"Oh, silly me. I must have gotten the signs wrong again. Having no sleep can get to your head, you know." Nurse Ysabel explained, laughing haughtily, and screeching to a halt. Mayako raised an eyebrow at her when she turned her back, and Ysabel quickly noticed this. "So, let's go back to Miss Maple's room, Mayako?"

"Uhm…but…" Mayako retorted hastily, peering behind her back. Ysabel turned around, while keeping a straight face.

"But what, miss?" She asked, her voice running cold.

"But there's a blackout, and…I've been searching the whole hospital for doctors. How are we gonna help May without the aid of electricity?" Mayako asked, following the already far-away Nurse Ysabel.

She stopped dead in her tracks before turning around and smirking at Mayako. "We'll find a way once we get to her room, okay, Miss?"

"Uhm…okay." Mayako answered, swallowing hard while following Ysabel.

* * *

Brendan searched the hospital's right wing for people, the silence creeping him out a little. The hospital was suspiciously empty. He expected patients sleeping, babies crying, nurses and hospital volunteers zooming from place to place, and healthy people crowding the rooms, guarding the nauseated patients in their sleep, and falling asleep themselves. He had expected everything, but found absolutely nothing.

He took a couple more steps, and, after a fruitless search, decided on moving back to May's room with an extremely long face and a heart about to pop. He figured that he'd probably kill himself if May died. This left him to thinking the whole trip back to her room. If he'd leave a suicide note, what would he write?

Brendan was back to the row of tiles he passed through earlier, careful not to get lost in the Hospital's zigzagged ways and additional wings added later to the Hospital's original structure plans. He spotted a curve along the Hospital structure, and he gladly took it, flashing his Pokénav's flashlight in that direction. He spotted a peculiar door half-open, with light creeping out of the room. This raised one of his eyebrows. 'How could there be light if there's a blackout?'

Brendan slowly walked towards the door, opening it gently with the palm of his hand resting on the varnished wooden door. The door creaked open, and a tall middle-aged man stood behind it. His eyes were covered by thick sunglasses, and his face was shaved. His hair was covered by a red bandana tied at the back.

"Can I help you, son?" The man asked, a smug smirk forming on his lips. Brendan was dazed for a few moments before his brain had established this brilliant idea that this could finally be the solution to his problem. His lips turned from straight to curved as he nodded his head politely.

"Yes, sir. Are you a doctor here?" Brendan asked first, the smile reappearing at every moment he stood outside that room.

The man frowned and peered at him. "I'm sorry, but I'm just a visitor at this hospital. One of the patients around here is my six-year old son. He's terribly sick, and the doctors don't know what he's down with."

"Oh, sorry for the disturbance, sir. May I ask a question?" Brendan asked, a hundred questions popping in his head at the moment. The man simply nodded with a hint of hesitation.

"I think there was a power-outage a couple of minutes ago, but sir, I wanna know why there's light from this room…" Brendan asked, his hand motioning towards the lit room behind the man. The man's head turned in various directions before answering Brendan's question. "Oh, that wasn't really a power-outage. I think. The doctors reminded me a while back that the hospital has faulty electricity wiring, and that sometimes the switches in the basement click and turn the power off."

Brendan thought a little about the statement. His arguments reached to the point of curiosity. 'Is that even possible?' Brendan thought. 'Why would they let faulty wiring get so far? I mean, it's a goddamned hospital. It's supposed to be a hundred percent safe.'

Brendan nodded at the man slowly, bidding him farewell before continuing his journey back towards May's room.


	11. Chapter 11: Awkwardly Weird

**I'LL BE THERE…I PROMISE.**

It's me again. Yes. I'm annoying.

I know that last chapter just kind of exposed the villain. It's idiotic. But then again, I thought back to Team Rocket and thought of how idiotic they were. XD

So, I'll start with this now. I don't have that much to say, anyway.

**Chapter 11**

**Awkwardly Weird  
**

Deep thinking has become a habit for Brendan in the past 24 hours. As he made his way to May's room, he couldn't help but notice the people talking inside her room. He stopped outside of the door again, and decided that it could be just Mayako and Nurse Ysabel. He opened the door, and his hunch was right. It was Mayako and Nurse Ysabel.

"Brendan!" Mayako uttered, forcing a smile. He already knew that she was pertaining to what he saw during his search. Brendan shook his head, and remembered the man he saw earlier.

"But I saw a man in a lit room. He said that the Hospital has scheduled power-outages or something like that. I sort of zoned out after he told me that he wasn't a doctor." Brendan added. Nurse Ysabel's head perked up as she turned her sights to Brendan. This peculiar behavior bugged Brendan, but he didn't really notice it at the time.

"Did you just say _lit_ room?" Mayako asked, her eyes widened.

"Yeah. It was pretty odd, cause it was the only room with electricity that I saw the whole time. Have you seen anything like that?" Brendan asked. Mayako shook her head violently. "No. I didn't see anything."

"Hmmm. Well, that's weird." Brendan replied. Mayako nodded.

"But what's weirder is that I found nothing. No patients. No doctors. Nothing. Just Nurse Ysabel here…" Mayako continued. "Why do you think that's so, Nurse?"

"Well, hun, I'm not entirely sure myself. I don't get out of my stations, except today, when there was a power-outage. Wiped out the whole hospital, in my view. But it's weird that you found a lit room. The hospital's had times like these, but I never thought that a solitary room would be excluded from the black-out." Ysabel retorted, sounding innocent.

"I wonder…" Brendan uttered, his head turning to face May.

* * *

"This way!" Kaede screeched, pointing towards a room without any doors. Inside, it had an automated machine equipped with a digital clock, and a wall covered with a wooden card container. It possessed a hundred cardboard cards with tables and typewriter ink. Ivan and Kanaye followed Kaede after she had entered the room previously.

"This was what we were looking for?" Kanaye asked, glancing at the digital clock.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you guys that we need to check for doctors whose shifts are in the morning?" Kaede asked, back-tracking.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think that we needed to go here…" Kanaye answered, stupefied.

Kaede shook her head.

A lanky piece of paper sealed with a plastic cover was stuck to a section on the wooden card container. It read "AM SHIFT" in black ink.

She glanced downwards and pulled out a card. It was the card of a Doctor Hector D. Ross. She took a look at the most previous punch-in and noticed that Doctor Ross hasn't checked in for his shift yet. She pulled out other cards, and noticed the same thing. No check-outs or check-ins. Nothing. The most previous was the other day. Friday.

"What have you gotten there, sis?" Ivan asked, taking a look at the card from behind his little sister. Kaede turned and handed him Doctor Ross's card.

"Take a look at this card. Isn't it odd that Doctor Hector Ross hasn't checked in or checked out for his shift? He's one of the doctors in the morning." Kaede explained. Ivan took a long look at Doctor Ross's card before responding.

"Why do you think so?"

"I honestly don't know. And look at this. All of these cards are the same as Doctor Ross's. Isn't that strange?"

"I know. From the looks of these, I reckon that nobody's in this hospital right now." Ivan stated, like it was something out of a horror film. Kanaye looked below the doctors' cards and found the nurses'.

"Nurse Ysabel is still here, right?" Kanaye asked, pulling out the thick bundle of the Nurses' attendance cards.

"I think so." Ivan replied, taking a short look at the bundle of cards tucked in one of Kanaye's hands.

Kanaye shuffled the cards and looked at them one by one, slowly reading the names. Nurse Amy. Nurse Beatrice. Nurse Natalie. Nurse Massie…

But none of the cards belonged to a Nurse Ysabel.

It was then that they knew that this would be an incredibly long day.


End file.
